


Office Rivals

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Branjie, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Kinda, Lesbian AU, Office AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa are supposed to work together, but in reality, they hate each other's guts and are competitive as hell, doing whatever it takes to take each other down.Today, Brooke's is coming to Vanessa's office to yell at her, which is not that uncommon. What happens next, however, is.





	Office Rivals

Brooke was leaning against the wall, sipping a cup of coffee and waiting. If she was a cartoon, there would be streams of smoke going out of her ears. As it was, she was masking her anger behind the bitchy demeanor she always carried, while the employees on the open office floor in front of her left for the day. She was waiting for all of them to leave so she could barge into their manager’s office and scream at her without interruptions. Or witnesses.

She was a manager herself, the same exact job title as Vanessa, the one she was about to scream at. They were supposed to work together to maximize the productivity of the employees under their care, but when Brooke was hired, months ago, Vanessa had already begun their professional relationship being sour at her for replacing the previous manager, who apparently was one of her best friends. Eventually, Brooke’s patience at Vanessa’s unwillingness to work with her ran out, and they became competitive instead of cooperative. It escalated to a point of bitterness and borderline hate for each other, but it was great for company numbers, apparently.

Brooke was tapping her foot on the floor rhythmically. She waited too long already, if the nerd on the other side of the room heard something she didn’t want him going to HR for, she could bribe or threaten him later. She threw her coffee cup with unnecessary force into the bin and barged into Vanessa’s office without knocking, letting the door swing closed behind her. The Latina was sitting at her desk and barely lift an eyebrow at Brooke’s entrance.

“You filed a fucking complaint against me?” said Brooke, her anger making her breathing heavy. “How fucking dare you, I never went official with any of your little excuses for sabotages, you fucking-”

“Maybe you should have,” said Vanessa back, getting up and putting a hand on her hip. She gesticulated a lot while talking and Brooke definitely _did not_ notice how her outfit hugged her curves perfectly today and absolutely _did not_ wish her skirt was a little shorter and her cleavage a little deeper. “If you don’t have the courage to play with all your cards well I have, bitch.”

“Oh, you’re calling me a coward? You wanna involve the big bosses, fine! Let’s see who ends up winning the pot,” she said, getting closer to plant her hands on the table between them and lean into Vanessa’s space with a smug smile. “I hope you have your receipts, ‘cause I have mine,” she said, purposefully calm. She saw the change in Vanessa’s expression and gave herself a metaphorical pat in the back for her bluff working so well.

“I do have my receipts,” Vanessa yelled, unconvincingly, at Brooke’s face, who missed what she said next because she was too damn close. So she took a step back to leave the room and let the bitch talking to herself, which she knew by experience drove her crazy. This game was not new, though, and Vanessa quickly went around her table to slap her hand at her door and prevent Brooke’s dramatic exit. “Don’t you think about it ho, didn’t you come here for a piece of my mind? Now you gonna have a piece of my mind.”

“You better think about what you’re doing you dumb cunt, I’ll be happy to see you lose your job over this, but it may take us both down this time around,” said Brooke, poking at Vanessa’s chest, which was maybe a mistake in hindsight.

“Don’t touch me,” said Vanessa so seriously and so quietly that Brooke didn’t know if she should be scared or aroused. They were both breathing heavily and with their noses practically touching.

“Fuck you,” said Brooke spitefully but in the same tone, turning and putting her hand on the doorknob to leave, but Vanessa’s sarcastic chuckle made her look back.

“Maybe you should, then you wouldn’t be so fucking uptight,” said Vanessa, spitting the words at Brooke and taking her hand out of the door, no doubt expecting the blonde to leave now.

Instead, Brooke grabbed her by the forearms and pushed her against the wall. Vanessa hit it with a gasp, looking back at her, surprised. Brooke didn’t know what drove her, she had never gotten physical with someone in her entire life, no matter how angry. But she didn’t have time to dwell on it, in the next second Vanessa’s hand was in her neck and they were kissing, bruisingly.

Brooke pressed her body against the smaller woman and pushed her tongue deep into her mouth. Vanessa moaned, clinging onto Brooke’s back with both hands while lifting a knee to hook a leg on her hip and pull her even closer. Brooke’s hand flew to her thigh, going up and under her skirt kneading into the plump flesh of her ass for a moment before coming back all the way to her knee. She crouched to grasp at Vanessa’s other leg and pull her up against the wall.

They kept kissing hungrily, and Vanessa unbuttoned Brooke’s shirt, sliding both of her hands under her bra to feel her naked breasts. Brooke gasped, and Vanessa bit and tugged at her lip while she played with her nipples, soon moving to suck and nip at her neck while her hands kept going.

Brooke buried her nose on Vanessa’s hair before she moved her around to sit her on the desk, not even registering if she was knocking things down or not. The brunette took the opportunity to unhook Brooke’s bra and pull it up, reaching down to suck at a nipple, while Brooke reached under Vanessa’s skirt to pull her panties to the side and touch her soaked pussy.

They both moaned as Vanessa surged up to kiss her again while her hips rolled against Brooke’s hand, who was spreading the wetness around and randomly putting pressure on her swollen clit. Vanessa’s hands went to Brooke’s slacks and she opened it incredibly fast, never stopping the kiss while her hands reached inside Brooke’s panties to touch her too. Brooke gasped and hid her head on the crook of Vanessa’s neck while bracing her free hand on the table as her hips moved against the slender fingers exploring her folds.

Vanessa moaned when Brooke’s finger breached her. She grasped at her back with one hand while the other put more pressure on her clit, making the blonde ground against her so hard that she pulled her down a little. Vanessa put her free hand on the table too, leaning back a little to touch Brooke more firmly. She reached to start fingering Brooke too, but the blonde touched her wrist lightly to stop her.

“I don’t like that,” said Brooke breathlessly, her forehead against Vanessa’s shoulder, who nodded and focused solely on her clit.

“I do,” she said, sounding just as winded, “give me more. And harder”

Brooke obliged, adding one more finger and fucking Vanessa faster. She leaned back to kiss her again as she slipped a third finger in, both bucking against each other and swallowing each other’s moans. The kiss became pressed mouths and shared air, and it wasn’t long before Vanessa took her hand out of Brooke’s pants to grab her breast and her shoulder, letting out little pants and held down moans that build up and up, her grip on Brooke's tit almost hurting at this point, her hips moving erratically, until finally she held on a breath and came, arching her back and biting her lip not to moan too loudly.

Brooke barely had time to take her fingers out before she was being pushed down a chair, Vanessa kissing her fiercely while pulling her pants and underwear down to her ankles. Next second Brooke had to put a hand over her own mouth because Vanessa was sucking and licking and hardening her tongue to flick at her clit and it was too good not to make any sound. Her other hand was in her soft hair, and Brooke wanted to feel it more, run her finger through it in a calmer moment, but that thought went to the back of her head really quickly as she felt her orgasm building up fast. She let go of Vanessa to grab at the armrest, fearing her own burning desire would make her hurt her.

“I”m coming,” she had the mind to warn, feeling Vanessa speed up and grab at her ass just before the waves of pure pleasure hit her from head to toe, sending electricity through her and making her pussy throb and spasm while Vanessa still licked her.

Once she could open her eyes again she reached down to gently guide Vanessa’s head off of her, pulling her up to sit on her lap and kiss her again, much more softly. She touched her face and her hair, feeling like she discovered a precious treasure hidden in plain sight. They pulled back after a moment, looking at each other’s face with soft but uncertain expressions, until Vanessa looked down at Brooke’s clothes and snorted.

“Girl, you look a mess,” she said. Brooke laughed.

“Oh, and whose fault is that?” she responded, smiling.

“Your fault for not wearing a skirt,” said Vanessa playfully, getting up to fix herself.

“What about this situation over here then?” said Brooke, pointing at her pulled up, unhooked bra and open blouse. She pulled her pants up and Vanessa reached to help with the buttons while Brooke reached behind herself to reattach the hooks of her bra and put it in place. They were both smiling.

“That’s your fault too, you go around showing those off, I’m only human,” said Vanessa, making Brooke laugh loudly and reach to catch wild strands of Vanessa’s hair to put them back into place.

“You think we could….hmm… maybe talk about this whole… I mean… would you like to… hm “

“You trying to ask me out?” said Vanessa with a smug grin.

“Yes. You don’t have to make fun-”

“I would love to,” interrupted Vanessa. Brooke smiled shyly, trying to hide how giddy she suddenly was. “You’re paying though,” said Vanessa, giving her a peck on the lips and making quick work of gathering her things and getting ready to go.

“Why do I have to pay?” said Brooke as they made their way to her office to fetch her purse.

“When we have crazy sex in your office, I can pay,” responded Vanessa with a wink.

“I'll hold you to that,” said Brooke, sounding serious but still smiling as they walked through the corridors.

Back in Vanessa’s side of the building, everything was silent. You couldn’t hear the two woman anymore, not even their heels clacking in the distance. Ned still waited 5 minutes though, just in case, before he peaked from under his desk and finally, finally could gather his things to leave. Being the quiet one in the corner had always been a disadvantage in his life, but never quite as much as today. But maybe it was for the best, maybe everyone would be able to work in peace from now on.

Damn it, he realized. He owned Bob 20 bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt kind of like this for another ship and wanted to do it just to take my mind off of things, hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> xo


End file.
